


Three's Comany

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry, Remus, and Sirius have fun.





	Three's Comany

Harry reached back and threaded his fingers through Remus messy locks. He moaned and pushed back as the man slowly pushed into the young man's ass. Once his werewolf lover had bottomed out and stilled. Both panted and waited.

Remus finally huffed and looked at his errant lover and asked, "Are you ever going to get over here and fuck my ass, Padfoot? We're waiting."

"This is so fucked up," Sirius moaned as he fucked his best friend.

"You're not fucking Harry, I am. His ass is as tight as a virgin," Remus informed him.

"Will you both shut the hell up and fuck harder? I came to the two of you to be fucked open. If you don't hurry it up, I am asking Severus. He offered you know," Harry threatened.

Their reply was to fuck him so hard he could barely walk after. Not that he was complaining. Remus' thick cock was hitting all the right spots and feeling Sirius' calloused hands pinch and pulls his nipples was mind blowing.

Once they had all climaxed, they lay in a heap, cuddling and panting. As soon as Harry caught his breath, he had to ask, "So, how do you two feel about a repeat performance during the full moon next week?"

The men groaned at the question. Remus would try to tell why it was a bad idea. Sirius threatened to fuck him as Padfoot. Harry just smiled and told them to bring it.

The little shit was as kinky as his father... and both men had plans to enjoy his 'adventurous spirit'.

~Fin~


End file.
